Vampire Bible School
by WilliamBloodaine
Summary: I started this cause I was bored, but continued it. Hope you like it. Again it's of my own creating. Like it, review. If you don't like it, Review.


Today is the day that I wait to go home. The simple fact that I'm waiting to go home is simply absurd. Anyways, I'm sitting here with two breathtaking vamps that pass the time with painting and Bob Marley.

You're probably wondering who the hell this is talking. Well, that was just plain rude of me; how dare I go without introducing myself. Oh well, what is really in a name? I am who I am. I am defined by my actions, am I not? I am more than just a name.

So who needs to know my name? You just need to know, I go to a school for Vampires. Not just any school, but a special school. Filled with Christian Vampires! See in this world, the only things we don't have are those mythological Homo sapiens. Whatever you think was ever a fairy tale exists here, except for a human that is.

Anyways, as I was saying I'm sitting here with two vamps, a rocking werewolf, and a buff warrior angel named Xander. The school is not just for vamps, I mean sure, come on it's called, Immortal Life Bible College, although, at least half the college is filled with non-immortals.

Great, life while waiting to go home had turning into a Bob Marley sing-along, Three Little Birds. It doesn't really matter, when I go home I will feast on some unsuspecting pixie, then I'll watch my hand move across the sky, for a few hours at least. Going home should be interesting; my mom has been undead for a while now. It is simply aggravating; every time I go home I get a lecture on the quality of blood the school feeds us.

My best friend, the boy who doesn't call, is freaking out because he thinks I'm going to Seattle, I can not wait to see his face. Oh, Yahweh, this life is too freaking long to deal with crap like this. Why can't God just send a hunter to stake me and end this miserable existence before I have to deal with drama?

Although, there are a few people I would like to see at home, half of them could care less. I realize that I am hero of this story, but you guys are reading the writing and narrative of a geek, nerd, dork, and weirdo; someone who has never fit in, well at least until Bible College. But than again, I'm sure you've noticed that.

Gosh, people think that "vampires", are so dark and mysterious. I mean heck, I honestly don't do anything gothic or sneaky. I'm just me, a person with a wicked protective streak who is socially inept.

Okay, I do actually have a name and before I move on with the story of how the Semester at Immortal Life, affected my life, challenged my faith, got me involved in a relationship and nearly destroyed my life. And it all started with going home. If you aren't interested yet, I'll just end the prologue before I tell you my name.

Chapter 1.

My name is William Topher Bloodraine.

I know only the last name is cool. You get that awesome last name and think oh wow he must be so cool. Not really.

So, right as I was saying, I have a meeting with my quad leader. See dorms are split into these things called quads with four rooms in it. It's like one leader for six people. Anyways, I have a meeting with mine. It is an accountability thing. He will ask the basic questions, while giving me the third degree on anything that I have done wrong, while asking how I am doing. I always feel like a child going to talk to the principle. Oh gosh, I've done something wrong.

I sigh slowly, sitting in an uncomfortable chair; I swear they do this just to you put you on edge as well. Now I'm not going to get into the details of the talk, but basically it went something like this.

"So how are you this week, what do you need to work on?" My skinny, dreadlocked, Black Angel quad leader asked me.

"Just fine, I did (fill in the blank), I could work on (another fill in the blank)" I state back. Then after that we just make small talk; it really is quite funny, or sad depending on your point of view.

So, it is kind of a good thing that I already packed the mustang, my poor beat up car. God loves me, I swear it, I have been in so many accidents it should have killed me; and the car, and I, still run.

I get into it slowly, after I buckled in the laundry, right? Seriously, I put the laundry in the passenger seat and buckled it in. I drove straight home, to Hell's Half Acre, California. Well obviously it's not called that. But it sure feels like it during the summer. Stupid Desert!

Honestly, I should have known it wasn't going to be a good spring break. I was at Bible College now, so it's not like I could get drunk and play with the Co-eds. Plus there was no one was home when I got there; a bad omen to us all.

*****

The days passed quickly and the boring spring break passed, with barely even a cigarette. God, I missed smoking. But I'm back to the bustle and grind of life as a bible college student; like I said, not as bad as it sounds.

There is this really cute vamp that I have had my eye on, although, I don't think she notices me except for saying 'hi' to the next random body that comes up. But I have been working out. No it's not a line, I have been working out. I even have little muscles, I am so proud of them. But in all honesty, I think I am just another body in the school to her.

But, today has been weird. I mean really weird. Okay, so I was up…Before my alarm. Which, like never happens, I am the definition of night owl. I just lay in bed, watching the pretty wall. Then finally my alarm went off and I got up to do devotions. Then I got dressed for classes, yeah, okay I was naked, but only for a short minute.

But, I mean come on, one has to be dressed for classes. So there I am in my room, with a blue shirt covering my surprisingly muscled chest and black jeans; that are doing a great job of covering my lovely bits from the rest of the world. And my hair is messy, I have my cross on, trust me the rumor that they hurt us, it's a joke. I wear one just to prove it. My earrings, yes, I have two of them in the same ear and none in the other. Both are spiked and black, it's a cool thing. Anyways, I look good. What else can I say? But then the glasses ruined it. Oh, such a dead look, sometimes I wish I wasn't afraid of contacts.

So, Okay, I was looking fine, if I don't say so myself. I always check with my roommates to see if I am dressed okay. They are all vampires, thank God. Mostly I say that because some of the other species here don't really like vamps and can turn them to cinders quite fast. Normally I choose to avoid Dragons. Not that we have a lot of them just randomly roaming campus, but a few them do attend here. Not to mention, some of the girls act like them. They just chew you up and spit you back out.

But as I am walking to class, the girl I like, a nice pretty vamp/were hybrid, wave hi to me and stops. So obviously, I stop to see if anything is wrong. As I turn towards her, she leans in and kisses me, like actual kissing. Great God in heaven, I had only read about such a phenomenon. It was amazing, it was like tripping out on drugged blood, but so much better.

"I need to talk to you later." She said it quickly, and then ran off. No one else noticed the kiss. I half thought it was a piece of fiction my mind came up with half way through class.

All the seats here are uncomfortable, except the ones in the common rooms. I chose a seat near the back of the class, wondering more about Sara, the hybrid. I must say my thoughts were a little past PG, and then soon I was waking up as the bell rang, my arms sore from sleeping on them. I stood up out of the uncomfortable seat and stretched, a loud piercing wail escaping from my lips as one of the wolves slapped me on the back as I did so.

"Have a nice nap, fang boy?" My friend Michael said as we walked out of class.

"Sure did, fluffy. Did I miss anything important?" I was sure not thinking about what I had missed in class, I just saw Sara disappear behind the cafeteria for the daily lunch line. "You know what man, I will catch you later. Tell me later." I left him with his mouth gawking at me. I dipped into my vamp speed and appeared right next to the little hybrid I was so enamored with.

Sara was beautiful, to everyone. They all thought so. She was about five foot two, and probably weighed less than one hundred pounds sopping wet. Not that anyone would know, you would get hurt trying to push her into a pool. That's what you get when you cross a vampire with a were-cat, a fierce fighter when made to do something she doesn't want to happen. Her hair was dark brown and flowed down to the middle of her back in slight curls. Her eyes were the color of the forest, which admittedly I had gotten lost in. The forest not her eyes, but that's a story for another time.

"How are you, my hybrid friend?" Slightly out of breath from pushing my speed to its limits, I gasped out the question. She smiled up at me, and pulled my hand from my pocket and held it. I just blinked at her actions. She winked at me and the line moved along as they opened up the cafeteria. I hadn't even heard the usual prayer that we send up to His High Holiness.

She pulled me along to the counter and ordered two blood bags to go. Okay, now I was confused. My best friend, the warrior angel, got my attention from across the room, asking 'what is with Sara?' with his eyes. I shrugged, and mouthed, 'Just go with it.' He just winked at me.

Like I said, my morning was confusing. Sara led me by the hand to a nice grassy area that is in the middle of campus. She sat down and looked around for anyone around. She smiled and pulled her hand from mine and bit into the blood bag. I set mine beside me, not really hungry.

The college's classes were at night, so we were sitting in the grass, near midnight; the moonlight shown through her hair, bathing her in an ethereal glow. She was a beautiful sight. She set down her empty bag and looked at me.

"So, why do you think I kissed you earlier?" She asked this with an odd look on her face. She looked eager and curious. I honestly hadn't thought it was real so I hadn't given it much thought.

"Uhh, don't hit me."

"Why in God's green earth, would I hit you, Will?"

"Honestly, I had not given much thought to why you kissed me. I never thought you would, so I thought it was still day and I was dreaming." I was happy with it being a dream. I know most people would be relieved to know that their crush actually kissed them. Personally, it scared me. I can handle dreams. Hell, that's why I read fiction all the time, dreams and fake stories I can handle. Reality is my only problem.

She laughed at this, sure it was like angels but she was still just a hybrid. She smiled and looked at me.

"So if I said that I kissed you because I dreamed it, that wouldn't freak you out?" Of course it puzzled me. I mean I don't know what type of dreams girls have. I know what type of dreams guys have, and they aren't so clean. So I just smiled at her. She took my hand in hers again and looked up at me. I am not much taller, but just enough to be a few inches taller than her.

"You know I never noticed before, you have blue eyes." I smiled and nodded.

"And you have green eyes."

"Crap, I left my laundry in the washroom. You can come hang out if you like, while I fold laundry." She got up and tugged on my hand. I got up in the boneless way that vampires can. It unnerves most creatures but not here. Not at a school where we thrive.

We went into the dorm where she stayed, through the commons and into the laundry room. I sat down on the counter as she opened up the dryer. I started to get a little nervous. You know that whole new situation thing.

"You know it says right there on the wall, if something is in the dryer and you want to use it, to fold the clothes of the other person. So why are guys so afraid to fold women's clothing and visa versa? I mean come on all it does it cover the body. Why is everyone so twitchy about it?" I think I started ranting somewhere in there. I jumped off the counter and stood by the dryer and looked in. "You know maybe I can help you?" the first thing I saw was a tiny pair of underwear. God I don't even think it had enough material to be a thong. "Although, I just made that big giant speech, I think I am going to let you get those." I blushed, a little but it was still there.

Sara grabbed them out of the metal cylinder that made up the dryer. She stammered something incomprehensible and looked at me after she shoved them under her already folded clothes. Jeez, I though my blush was bad. Hers made her look like a tomato.

"William, uh, yeah you weren't supposed to see those. Let me just take these up to my room and I will be back down and we can continue what ever the heck we are doing. Okay?" She said this as she grabbed the pile of clothing and ran off.

Well, hell. I ran to my room and grabbed my wallet and checked its contents; a couple twenties, gas cards, a couple of receipts. I looked at it, the imprint of a condom, was left in the leather. I go to a bible college; of course I took it out. I shoved the wallet in my back pocket and threw on a nicer shirt. I mean hells bells if I had known that the girl I like was going to show interest I would have worn something nicer than a white undershirt. The shirt I pulled on was a black button up shirt.

No, I wasn't conforming to the whole vampire hype; black just goes with my pale complexion. I left it unbuttoned, and it flowed behind me like a cape as I ran back to the commons. Sara was there waiting for me her hand on her hip, a raised eyebrow pointed in my direction.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to get off campus." I said as soon as I stopped. Putting on the breaks when you're traveling as a blur is particularly hard. She laughed and grabbed my hand leading me to her car.

"Sure we can go out, if I can drive?" she grinned and hopped into the driver's seat. God, this woman was a speed demon. As she was pulling out of the parking lot I slammed my seat belt on. She just drove, I had no clue where we were going, but we started traveling down the highway.

Driving was calming to me, the sound of the road, the music bumping through the speakers. I rested my head against the head rest and just listened. I listened to the breathing of the beautiful woman next to me, the music and the sound of the tires on the road. The only time I ever shut up was while I was in a car. Sure the car was silent, but it wasn't uncomfortably so.

Soon we ended up at a nice lake and she parked as close as she could get to the water. She smirked at me and got out of the car and started taking off her shirt. Okay, so I freaked out a bit. I jumped out of the car and grabbed her shirt and tried to put it back on her. She laughed at me, like actual laughing. I can't say it hurt, mostly because I was too busy trying to cover her up.

"William, you dork. I am wearing a bathing suit. Stop it; all you are doing is a bad job at groping me." She said this through the laughter. I stopped and looked down at her, she was wearing a bathing suit top. "And now all you're doing is staring at my chest. Go change you have a suit in the car. Xander got it out of your room for me."

"And where exactly am I going to change? I can't necessarily strip to my skivvies in the parking lot." There is a pair of bathrooms at the edge of the parking lot and I sigh, dramatically. "I'll change in the bathroom; I will be right back, Sara. Don't go anywhere."

I took the shorts from the car and walked across the parking lot, thanking God that I had been working out and now had a flat stomach. I pulled on the shorts and ran back to Sara. Instead of waiting for me she had shed her shorts and was now splashing in the water, looking over the shore, most likely looking for me.

I was walking towards her, when she suddenly went under. It wasn't planned I could tell from the look on her face just before her head went under the water. I raced towards her, thank God for treadmills and vampire speed. I ran through the surf until it was deep enough for me to dive into. I swam in her direction as fast as I could. When I reached her, she wouldn't move towards the surface, like something was holding her.

A face appeared in the water next to me, and I realized that we were in deep shit. A water demon had pulled her under. Sure, I could get rid of it by invoking the name of Jesus Christ, but have you tried to speak underwater lately. Trust me, you don't want to.

I swam around in circles looking for a weak spot. The terror in her eyes only disappeared when they rolled into the back of her skull. Her body went limp. I panicked, I kicked the water around her legs trying to disrupt the water that the demon was using to hold her under.

Surprisingly it worked. As soon as I could, I grabbed her and pulled with all my might. As soon as we breached the surface I threw her onto the ground. I placed my hand between her breasts and pumped down hard five times, and then placed my lips over her mouth, forcing air into her lungs. I guess it could be considered coping a feel and stealing a kiss… if you're demented. CPR was basic, even if you don't have to breathe, if only to get the water out of the lungs. If anything I think she passed out from the stress of water pressure mixed with fear. But she did still need to breathe. She was still a hybrid, after all.

She jolted up, coughing water spiting from her mouth. Who said I don't know how to show a girl a good time. Sure, come on a date with me, I will get you attacked by a water demon. See this is why I never dated before. That and I never had the balls to ask anyone out. I carried her off of the beach and placed her in the passenger seat. After buckling her in I went back and collected her clothing. I grabbed my phone and called Xander; carrying the clothing in one hand and the phone in the other. After a few rings he picked up.

"Dude, you're supposed to be on a date. Was it really so bad that you had to leave 40 minutes into it?" He sounded exasperated. "Come on, I thought you would like you're birthday present. Sure it was a little late, but you said you wanted memories." I had forgotten that particular conversation.

"Yeah dude, great memories. I nearly killed my date."

"What? Tell me when you get back."

"I am on my way; meet us in the parking lot." I flipped the phone closed and ran back to the car. I started up the vehicle and sped off. I probably should have been looking for cops, but I was mostly concerned about Sara. She needed blood and rest. I pulled into the parking lot and drifted into the parking spot. Something, that came from my questionable past.

I shut everything off and sped around to the other side and pulls Sara out of the car. Xander was running toward us when I finally got her out of the car. She had fallen asleep while I was driving.

"We need to get her some blood and rest. Go get some blood out of my fridge and then I need you to do your angel thing." Xander ran off to follow my orders and I found a bench to set her down.

Laying Sara down on the hard wood was the best place I could think of. Seeing as how we weren't in a campus that had mixed dorms, I couldn't simply take her to her room. Xander came back within 5 minutes, sweat running down his brow as he threw me the bag from 10 feet away. I snatched it out of the air and slit it with my nail and held it closed.

"Sara, honey, I need you to wake up now okay?" I nudged her trying to awaken her. Her eyes fluttered lightly and I smiled. "Sara, I need you to drink this. You need your strength. You might have damaged your lungs when you had water in them. This will help heal." I pressed the bag to her lips and she opened them as I poured the blood down her throat, after a few coughs she started drinking on her own.

I knelt on the ground as she fell back asleep again. I watched over her for the rest of the night, falling asleep once the adrenaline was gone. Xander had left long ago. I was left kneeling on the ground next to Sara as the dawn approached.

*****

You know the myth that vampires sleep like the dead? That one is actually true. I woke up the next night in the nurse's room.

"This is an odd place to wake up." I stood up and found out my arm had been bandaged. And how exactly did I find this out? I tried to move my arm, that's how. A dull ache filled my arm as I got up. I walked out of the room and to the nurse's station and signed myself out. Obviously they didn't want to allow this. But I really wanted to get out. So that's what I did. I walked out.

The moon was nearly full so it was simple to find my way around campus. I dodged the bodies of students, teachers, and workers, to find my way to my room. When I opened the door Xander was in my room. I walked right past him to sit on the bed. When he looked around he spotted me.

"Dude, I hate it when you do that creepy vampire thing." He nearly shrieked when I was all of a sudden sitting on my bed. I pulled off the bandages, raising an eyebrow at Xand-man. Don't get me wrong I did love him, but he had to realize that I hate hospitals. "You should be in the hospital, not here, and especially not pulling off your bandages."

I shrugged, what else is there to do when someone tells you not to do something and you do it anyways? I ran my hand over my bare arm, wincing at the tenderness. Great, I help the girl that I like, but then again, I nearly become a pile of ash. Vampire normally equals highly flammable. I grabbed a bag of blood from my mini-fridge and drank it down, hoping that it would speed up the healing process. Since it was after dark, I guess I had classes to attend. I grabbed some clothing and went to go take a shower.

Xander, having serious space issues today, followed me into the bathroom and basically pulled angel powers on me. Picked me up and carried me back to my room. I couldn't move. When angels use their strength on you, you normally can't move for a while. So there I was lying in bed, not blinking, waiting for the effects to wear off to I could tackle this man to the ground.

"It's Saturday, there are no classes." He yelled at me, "And you need to heal, you imbecile." I glared at him. Hey, I got feeling in my eye lids back. I can make facial expressions, Yippy!

He sat down, I kept glaring. It didn't really do anything seeing as how I was immobilized on a bed, but I though that maybe he could read my thoughts through my eyes. I was hoping that he realized I was going to beat the crap out of him when he let me out of this. He jumped up and dug into his pocket, pulling out a vibrating phone, he read the text. Instead of replying back to the text he picked me up again and walked me outside. Now my glare was filled with murderous intent and curiosity. Why in the world would Xander, bring me outside? To show me around to the people, so they can laugh at how paralyzed I am? Did he want to take me back to the hospital? I honestly couldn't figure it out. But there we were, the moonlight shining down around us.

Sara appeared in my line of vision, which was limited to straight up into the sky. She was standing right above my head, looking down at me. Is it wrong of me to say that she looked gorgeous upside down? She was looking down at me with a pitying look, then she looked at my arm.

"Why is he not moving Xander? I am sure you had something to do with this." She looked up at him and I glared at him. The mixture of both had him bursting into laughter. The accusing stare of Sara, and my murderous glare, mixed together. I can't really blame the man for laughing. Although, I can blame him, for still holding me like a child.

Sara seemed amused by my being held like a child, but I was beginning to get feeling in my facial muscles and I frowned at Xander. He was still pressing his influence on me, but I was fighting with all of my being to be released from it. I hated feeling weak in front of the girl I liked. Sure, the third degree burn on my arm was weak enough and I barely talked to her anyways. Weakness comes in many forms, for me it comes in a façade of strength. I always appeared strong in front of her, but too scared to make the first step.

"Let go of me." I muttered out in slow even breaths. Sure it was still hard to talk. But I did talk. He looked down at me and frowned and set me down on the grass. I lay there, moving my head from his hand when he tried to touch me again. I don't like feeling helpless, not being able to move, is a big part of that. Oh well, at least I had my two favorite people in the world near me.

I laid there as feeling came back into my limbs. You know the feeling when your leg falls asleep? And when you get feeling back into it, you get those pins and needles through out your extremity? That's what was going through my whole body. It felt weird and made me kind of thirsty. My eyes turned red from the hunger.

Sara laughed at my condition and slapped my leg. The red eyes didn't faze her like they did Xander. He knew I was pissed at him for putting me in temporary paralysis. As soon as I could move my muscles I sat up and punched him. He took it like a man. He shrieked into the night. Yes, it made me feel better, sure it was petty. But it was fun.

Sara rolled her eyes at my antics and leans over and cupped my face, looking into my eyes with those forest green orbs. I lost all train of thought, all emotion and turned into mush. She made me feel those mushy feelings. She stared at me for a long time, my eyes went from red, to purple, finally back down to the blue they have always been.

"If you ever try to stay with me through the day again, I will stake you." Not what I though I was going to hear from her lips, but hey you know. She showed she cared with just that one sentence. It made me mad and happy all at the same time.

I just smiled, I couldn't think of anything to say. Honestly, what do you say to something like that? 'I hope you don't have to stake me then?' You don't say anything you just smile. Until, your best friend tackles you from the side, successfully breaking up the touching moment.

But like I said, this is my life. Messed up, random, and a little dangerous; but hey that is life at Immortal Life. And trust me that was only the beginning.


End file.
